


Creepy Kind of Love

by LunaIssabella



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Zombie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Thomas dudó, sabía que debía disparar y dar fin a eso pero en su lugar bajó el arma por segunda vez.—Thomas Jefferson —y con eso selló su destino.[...]





	Creepy Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en el animatic the zombie song - jamilton de styxetal
> 
> Tal vez tenga poca lógica pero espero les guste

**Creepy Kind of Love**

_Nuestra historia de amor podría ser un poco sangrienta_

_Lejos de ser aburrida, nos conocimos en el post apocalipsis_

_Tú serías el único hombre vivo al que no podría resistirme_

_Si fuera un zombie, jamás comería tu cerebro_

_Yo solo querría tu corazón._

**The zombie song – Stephanie Mabey**

Thomas sabe que debe estar irremediablemente loco, a veces incluso se pregunta si toda esa situación de huir por su vida y tratar de no ser infectado no había afectado su cabeza lo suficiente como para permitirse caer tan bajo, pero luego miraba los ojos, bueno el ojo y la cuenca vacía, de Alexander tan llenos de vida que no puede evitar caer aún más. Está algo similar a enamorado de un no vivo, porque Alexander fue en vida un dolor de cabeza y en la muerte lo fue aún más que está casi seguro que esta lo devolvió a ese estado intermedio.

Se conocieron mientras él, Lafayette, Mulligan, Laurens y Madison robaban la poca comida que quedaba en un viejo supermercado; habían sido rodeados y mataban a cuánto ser se le acercaba lo suficiente para recibir un golpe o un balazo en la cabeza cuando lo vio. Supo en ese momento que no era como los otros, las puntadas que cruzaban su rostro y todo lugar que quedaba visible por la desmadejada ropa fue una señal clara pero aún así debía morir; sin embargo al estar cerca no pudo hacerlo.

El no vivo, tiempo después empezó a llamarle de esa forma, le miró por largos segundos como si le retara a hacerlo y por primera vez desde que esa pesadilla empezó su mano tembló arrancándole una sonrisa salvaje al ser. De cerca Thomas notó mejor aún las marcas y como su piel parecía de dos tonos diferentes entre las líneas de puntadas pero el enredado cabello castaño largo hasta rozar sus hombros le daba un aire diferente, exótico e incluso atractivo. Apretó sus labios y se marchó de allí pero el ser le siguió por días a un ritmo mucho mayor que el del resto de los zombies que pululaban por todas partes.

Un día, cansado de la constante mirada sobre su espalda dejó a sus compañeros adelantarse y se detuvo a enfrentarse al ser.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó molesto apuntándolo con el arma nuevamente.

La criatura, ser o lo que fuese le miró por un minuto antes de abrir su boca; en ese momento Thomas notó que sus labios también estaban cocidos pero al hacer el esfuerzo de abrirla los hilos se rompieron halando los pedazos de piel provocando que sangre corra de ellas, sangre de un rojo brillante como la de un ser vivo común y corriente.

— _Soy Alexander_ —dijo con la voz algo rasposa por la falta de uso pero a él no parecía molestarle—.  _Alexander Hamilton_ —agregó con una brillante sonrisa.

Thomas dudó, sabía que debía disparar y dar fin a eso pero en su lugar bajó el arma por segunda vez.

—Thomas Jefferson —y con eso selló su destino.

* * *

Alexander no era como los demás, él lo sabía pero no se había molestado en saber el porqué; no tenía razones para hacer algo diferente así que simplemente seguía al mismo grupo de siempre caminando a su compás mirando con aburrimiento a su alrededor incapaz de hablar. Había intentado antes quitar los hilos que sellaban sus labios pero le incomodaba demasiado para siquiera intentarlo y su deseo de mantenerse en calma era mucho más fuerte que su necesidad de hablar especialmente en un grupo donde nadie le respondería.

Pensó más de una vez sentarse en algún lugar y esperar a que cualquier superviviente llegará para acabar con eso que le hacía moverse pero que no podía llamar vida hasta que lo vio. Por primera vez desde que podía recordar su pecho se sentía caliente y un solo pensamiento llenó su mente: ese vivo debía ser suyo. No se asustó cuando le apuntó con su arma pero se sintió plenamente satisfecho al verle dudar pues significaba que no le era indiferente.

No se molestó en seguir con su grupo por lo que sin detenerse siguió al grupo del vivo hasta el momento en que lo encaró. La mirada que le dedicó le animó a estirar los hilos que apresaban sus labios dolorosamente hasta conseguir que cedieran a la presión liberándolo.

— _Alexander. Alexander Hamilton_ —se presentó a la espera de que pudiera entender su voz rasposa por el desuso. El vivo dudó y por segunda vez bajó su arma antes de mirarlo resignado y presentarse también.

Thomas.

Su cuerpo se estremeció mientras lo repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez hasta sentir que era parte de él, que le pertenecía. Le sonrió al vivo tomando su mano enlazando sus dedos con fuerza antes de abrir la boca de nuevo y hablar, como no había podido hacer desde que sucedió todo eso.

A Thomas parece haberle sorprendido pero respondió renuente al comienzo pero luego más y más relajado retomando su camino hacia su grupo. Alexander lo sigue como si fuera normal estar con él y a Thomas no pareció molestarle, a sus amigos… bueno sus amigos eran otra historia.

* * *

Con el paso de los días se volvieron más y más unidos hasta el punto en que Thomas irremediablemente se enamoró del no vivo. Sabe que es una locura lo que siente pero ver los ojos de Alexander es suficiente para hacerle caer un poco más por él; era brillante con una llama que nunca había visto arder en los ojos de nadie más y una plena consciencia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Era aterrador no saber de dónde venía o porque era tan diferente al resto de los muertos vivientes pero en cierta forma eso era lo que lo tenía atrapado.

Sus compañeros se habían opuesto rotundamente a que el no vivo estuviera con ellos, no le valió ver las suturas en su cuerpo señal de que en definitiva no era un zombie, estaban seguros de que en cualquier momento se pondría agresivo como el resto y trataría de infectarlos. A Thomas no le gustaba la forma en que hablaban de él, le gustaba menos cuando lo hacía Madison pues era el amigo al que más apreciaba; Alexander simplemente se sentaba lo más lejos posible del grupo mirándolos con su único ojo y Thomas podía jurar que podía ver los oscuros pensamientos dar vuelta en su cabeza en esos largos ratos de silencio.

Sin embargo unos días después de que se uniera al grupo y al comprobar que no era peligroso los primeros en acercarse a él fueron Lafayette y Laurens. Para sorpresa de todos Alexander le sonrío a Lafayette respondiéndole en un fluido francés casi tan perfecto como los del hombre, al preguntarle de donde sabía el idioma se había simplemente encogido de hombros sin responder, esa actitud ponía en sobre aviso a Madison que halaba a Thomas lejos de allí para hacerle el comentario.

Alexander siempre los seguía con la mirada sin dejar de responderles a los hombres más jóvenes, sin embargo se molestaba con la actitud de Madison. Él podía verlo, claro que podía, el amor que le tenía Madison a Thomas ardía débilmente en sus ojos acompañado del odio dirigido a su ser por habérselo arrebatado.

A Alexander no le gustaba pero permanecía en silencio simplemente esperando. Thomas era suyo y no iba a permitir que nadie se lo quitara.

* * *

Un día Alexander desapareció.

Thomas se preocupó de no volver a ver a su especie de pareja pues en cierta forma se había hecho adicto a sus violentos estallidos de energía y sus comentarios cargados de un fuego que sólo él poseía. Su preocupación fue tal que no notó la desaparición de Madison hasta que un día Alexander regresó cubierto de sangre con algunas suturas flojas.

—¿Sabes dónde está James? —fue lo primero que le preguntó una vez se acercó a él provocando que el no vivo apretase sus labios.

Alexander entrecerró su único ojo y en lugar de responder se desvió hacia el pequeño grupo que habían formado Lafayette, Mulligan y Laurens seguro de que le ayudarían a limpiar la sangre o remendar sus heridas. Thomas lo observó unos segundos antes de acercarse para tomar su mano con suavidad y guiarlo al baño improvisado que tenían allí.

Con la menor cantidad de agua que pudo para conservarla limpió la sangre en un tortuoso silencio para ambos, acostumbrados ya a los borbotones de información que abandonaban la boca de Alexander. Una vez listo le colocó una de sus camisas y se sentó contra una pared cerrando sus ojos pensando en dónde podría estar James o porqué simplemente desapareció sin informarles nada.

Por unos segundos se iba a quedar dormido cuando sintió un peso sobre él, al abrir los ojos se encontró con Alexander sentado en su regazo sonriendo dulcemente, sonrisa a la que no pudo evitar responder. Permanecieron así uno largos minutos antes de que el no vivo tomará su rostro entre sus manos pegándolo todo lo posible al suyo sin mover su cuerpo.

—No pienses en él —susurró con suavidad rozando sus labios. Thomas quiso negarse, James era su más preciado amigo y de no ser por Lafayette seguro sería el único, pero algo en el ojo de Alexander le hace quedarse quieto y escucharle—. No pienses más en él, no regresará.

Esa frase debió levantar sus alarmas, ciertamente, pero estaba hipnotizado por el brillo del ojo del no vivo que sonrió satisfecho al no obtener respuesta para luego abrazar su cuello y besarlo. En el fondo, tal vez, Thomas sabía que Alexander le hizo algo a su amigo pero en ese instante no podría importarle menos.

* * *

Thomas sabe que debe estar irremediablemente loco, a veces incluso se pregunta si toda esa situación de huir por su vida y tratar de no ser infectado no había afectado su cabeza lo suficiente como para permitirse caer tan bajo, pero había algo en Alexander que le envolvía y le impedía reaccionar como debía reaccionar ante el peligro. Esa fue su perdición.

Al abrir los ojos su primer pensamiento fue que debió halar el gatillo la primera vez que se encontró con el demonio que le miraba con un fuego que consumía su alma poco a poco. Alexander le había hecho separarse del grupo, los otros tres siguiendo su camino por si solos; le había mantenido a salvo y con comida pero solo estaban ellos dos solos y sabía que no era sano para su salud mental, a pesar de ello tampoco hizo nada para evitarlo.

Se sienta con cuidado y mira sus manos con suturas muy similares a las que poseía Alexander cubriendo todo el espacio visible de su piel; se niega a entrar en pánico tratando de adaptarse a la extraña sensación de estar en un cuerpo que no le pertenece pero que al mismo tiempo era completamente suyo. Trata de ponerse en pie pero su atención es atraída por un ruido chicloso que revuelve su estómago por lo que con mucho cuidado gira su rostro quedando pasmado al ver a Alexander arrodillado a pocos pasos a su lado.

— _Si yo fuera uno de ellos_ —le había dicho en una ocasión—,  _no me comería tu cerebro. Yo solo quiero tu corazón_ —la frase en ese momento le sonó como a un poema barato pero bastante dulce, sin embargo ahora lo entiende.

Alexander devora su corazón en cortas mordidas mirándolo y Thomas se quiere sentir enfadado, quiere levantarse y golpearlo hasta la muerte pero la visión de Alexander con el rostro manchado en sangre iluminado por la tenue luz del sol del amanecer o el atardecer, no sabe realmente cual es pero no es importante, y el brillo en sus ojos hace que su pecho vacío se sienta tibio.

Thomas debió disparar en el primer momento, debió saber que el no vivo representaba problemas, debió saber que Madison tenía razón, debió saber que Alexander se deshizo de su amigo, debió… debió hacer tantas cosas que en ese momento no tienen importancia alguna. Están y estarían juntos hasta que algún superviviente los confundiera con zombies y los matará pero ese es el menor de sus preocupaciones.

Ahora se pertenecen el uno al otro.


End file.
